shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Innes
“You see Crow, I do not choose my slaves because they look pretty or because they are strong. No I choose my slaves for their mental ability. For in man there is no greater gift than one’s ability to think. That is what I wish to harness from my slaves. Let the fools and short sighted dragons pick men and women for such petty reasons. I strive for a higher purpose. Higher than even my fellow celestial dragons could even dream.” Introduction Saint Innes, the man who rules the world. Saint Innes is a world noble with a passion for domination and intellectuality. He spends most of his time if between researching, training, and finding out secrets. Innes wishes to stand above all that includes his fellow World Nobles. Appearance Innes stands a average 6 feet tall and has raven black hair. His eyes are sharp like razors and his hair neatly cut. He is usually seen wearing a black suit despite being a World Noble and does not mind breathing commoner air. Personality Innes loves to dominate. As a World Noble he is already at the height of the social ladder and as a result he turns his focus onto his physical body. Innes refuses to let it be known that a commoner is stronger than he is. When he is not training his body Innes is training his mind. He is a violent reader and is constantly studying. He has the world’s smartest scientist and professors teaching him every other weak. Innes refuses to loss at anything in life. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Innes is a user of Rokushiki. He learned the entire style, which includes the final move rokogun as well. He knows how to move while using tekkai and is considered to be one of the few true masters of the style. Innes test his fighting ability against some of the other world noble slaves and has even snuck out and fought in a caged death match before. Innes must know he is the strongest, or at least the strongest in his mind. Innes was so arrogant that he even thought he could take on the mighty Whitebeard himself. However his studies never gave him the opportunity to go to the new world to challenge the man. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Quotes "Common Garbage, common results, why would you exspect better?" Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:World Noble Category:Human Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main